


Translucent

by safarikalamari



Series: fyeahspiritassassin week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Life as a vendor is mundane and Baze is no stranger to that





	Translucent

**Author's Note:**

> For the fyeahspiritassassin week on Tumblr!!
> 
> Day 1: First Impressions

Baze knows he’s wasting his time. Since he could walk, he’s been selling and trading as if it’s his life’s blood. Sure, he wouldn’t survive without it, but Baze has never left Jedha, his future a consistency leading nowhere. Even the sands have shifted and here he remains, like another rock in the desert. 

He watches the people pass by his stall, the array and colors making him yearn for a world outside this one. He barely has enough to live as is however and Baze has given in to his life of solitude. 

Barely glancing up, Baze notes a young man looking at his fabrics for sale. The buyers are all the same and Baze only hopes this transaction will be an easy one.

“How much?” the man points to a bolt of deep red fabric.

“5 credits per yard, unless you have something worth trading for.”

Turning to face him, Baze pauses, studying the man who stares at him. His smile is gentle, his face soft, and Baze’s mind drifts to the temple nearby. Shaking away any stray thoughts, Baze can only watch as the young man digs through his bag. 

“I’ve got this pendant. Made out of some moon rock, I can’t remember.”

It takes Baze a moment as he stares at the necklace, the ornament a perfect circle and a single constellation mapped out on it. He plucks it out of the man’s hand, testing its weight. 

“Endor,” Baze comments and then calculates the math in his head. “That should get you a few yards.”

The young man’s smile widens, his hand extended out to Baze. “It’s a deal!”

Baze tries to avoid shaking hands as much as possible, but with this man’s eagerness, he can’t help it. He supposes for some buyers, making a quick deal is always a blessing.

“I’ll write a scroll for you at the temple too,” the young man grins as Baze cuts the fabric. 

Baze blushes, knowing he’s the last person that deserves such an honor. “You sure you don’t want to save it for something special?”

“Who says you’re not?” the man immediately replies with a curious blink. “Within the Force, everyone has their own place, what makes them important.”

Baze can’t help making a disgruntled noise at this and tries to ignore the young man’s frown. 

“Ah, I’ll get you yet,” the young man returns to a smile, pointing a finger at Baze. 

“Mm, I’m sure.” 

Getting a laugh is the last thing Baze expects, but he finds himself appreciative this gesture. Handing the wrapped up fabric to the young man, Baze takes a second look and his mouth tightens. The man returns the stare, his head tilting just a little and Baze finds a smile forming on his face the same time it does on the man’s.

“Chirrut Imwe,” the man introduces. “Come find me at the temple soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Baze’s response is quiet, but the man - Chirrut - still manages to catch it over the bustle of the market. 

Chirrut waves as he leaves and Baze realizes he never introduced himself. “Baze Malbus,” he calls out to Chirrut, his heart leaping at his sudden boldness. 

“Baze, a name as strong as kyber,” Chirrut shouts in return, facing Baze and walking backwards into the crowds.

Baze’s eyes never leave Chirrut’s until they can no longer see each other and Baze starts to breath again. He’s grown tired of the dusty streets, the mundane life of a seller, but for the chance to see Chirrut again, Baze will stay on Jedha for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com) if you want!!


End file.
